


The Darkness

by NorCalNEH



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCalNEH/pseuds/NorCalNEH
Summary: I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light. R27, Fluffiness, adult reborn. I don't own cover pic or KHR.





	The Darkness

"Hey tsuna why did you finally accepted being a mafia boss?"

He looked over at his ex-tutor turned lover they were taking a rare brake from work that happens about once or twice a month. They were laying he a hammock that reminds him of the one that reborn used to use when he had first came to teach him.

"Why do you ask you know i never really had a choice." He joke but he knew his lover was serious;. They had been watching the sunset, the mix of oranges reminded him of his and Primos flames. He remembers the memories both the good and the bad, even if some of them hurt he knew he would not give them up for anything. If he did that would mean that he would not be here now laying with a person he loved with all his heart and every day be surrounded with people he would give his life for and knew they would do the same.

"Then do you regret it"

He froze for a second looking at his lover worried and he saw in those eyes that no one but him could read ; The guilt, the apprehension, nervousness and self hatred. Seeing the person he loved hurting he felt his own chest hurt.

He glared at his lover.

"Never, you know i used to be scared of being in the mafia being in the darkness of this world" He saw his lover flinch at that but he ignored it for now.

"But then i realized it was not to bad and that I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light. That is what i would be alone and you know it. If you had never came into my life i would never have fallen in love or met my family i would never had had fun seeing Gokudera and Yamamoto arguing, Lambo and Ipin running around, Futa writing down his rankings, see Ryohei's extremeness, see Mukuro teasing Hibari, Hibari trying to bite him to death for annoying him and chrome asking Mukuro to stop messing with Hibari, or you being sadistic and making messes for the fun of it. So don't ever think i would regret any of it i love you and i would not give you or any of our memories together up even if i could have a normal life i would always chose you."

He lean up and kissed him, in those eyes he could now see the relief, love, happiness and that pain in his chest went away. He pulled away needing air he laid his head down back on the others chest the other warping his arms around his shoulders.

"I love you too and i am glad you think that way because i would never had let you go even if you ran away from me. now since you love me our memories together so much how would you feel about making more with me forever and getting married with me."

Shocked he looked up into his loves eyes and saw nothing but love and earnestness joy spread throughout his body like a wildfire. As he looked into those loving onyx eyes all h could do was nod but it was apparently enough because reborn smiled. A real smile one that not may had the privilege to see reborn reached into his pants pocket pulled out a velvet box and opened it.

The ring was a simple white gold band with flecks of yellow, black, and orange gems on it. it was perfect it had yellow for Reborns sun element, black for Reborns eyes, and two shades of orange for his own element and eyes the tears that he had been holding back spilled out and with a sob he slipped it on and kissed his future husband.

"I love you" They both whispered breaking apart forefront once again kissing. 


End file.
